gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiser System
The Raiser System is a system feature in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 designed to help stabilize the Twin Drive System and store excess GN Particles; it is unique to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. Description & Characteristics Raiser System is the peripheral equipment of the 0 Raiser when docked with 00 Gundam, a particle stabilizing system from 0 Raiser. While the 0 Raiser is interfaced, the Twin Drive's synchronous particle generation reaches a consistent rate of 100% (approx. 87% without the Raiser System), enhancing 00's performance while also maintaining consistent particle generation when the Trans-Am System is activated, allowing it to be used without destabilizing the Twin Drive System and causing the unit to shut down and/or overload. Aside from stabilizing the Twin Drive System, the system also harnesses additional GN particles from the 0 Raiser's GN Condensers. With the Raiser System's GN Particle stabilizer/regulator equipment, the Twin Drive's GN Particle output increased approximately 300% during Trans-Am and even thresholds as high as 700% on some certain situations. Overall, the Raiser System is a massive GN Particle charge that allows 00 Raiser to safely execute Trans-Am and perform various energy consuming functions, most notably the Trans-Am Raiser and Trans-Am Burst. System Features Trans-Am Raiser Trans-Am Raiser is the execution of Trans-Am System in conjunction with 00's Twin Drive System in its 00 Raiser form. With 0 Raiser's GN Particle stabilizer/regulator equipment, Trans-Am can be safely executed and the GN Particle output is enhanced approximately 300%; GN Particle generation is known to reach higher thresholds, 7x and beyond. When activated, 00 Raiser seemingly (duration relative to plot, undefined/unproven specs) can utilize Trans-Am longer than the duration of a single GN Drive and can combine the forward GN binders from 0 Raiser and GN Swords to create Raiser Sword (massive beam saber) that can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. 00 Raiser later received an upgrade in the form of the GN Sword III ''. The new sword was specifically designed to harness the power of the ''Raiser Sword, creating a large beam sword directly from the beam rifle barrels. When Trans-Am is activated with the 0 Raiser equipped, GN Particles would burst concentrated particles within a limited circumference of 00 Raiser. At times, a "00" (signifying 00 and infinity) can be seen when the system is activated. Through the power of the Twin Drive and Trans-Am working in conjunction, supernatural-like abilities are given to both 00 Raiser and pilots within the battlefield. The surrounding battlefield encircling 00 Raiser would create a dream-like world known as the Quantum Ethereal Plane, where those within the battlefield would have a vision of him/herself floating nude and hearing other voices. Multiple exposures to such high-grade GN Particles can lead to Innovation. An additional feature of 00 Raiser in Trans-Am Raiser is "quantization". "Quantization" was coined by Ribbons Almark, a feature which allows 00 Raiser to flank its enemy targets through an instant shift in location. Its properties were never clearly defined and it's often theorized as a form of short-range spatial teleportation. In dire situations when an enemy target is about to fatally hit 00 Raiser, the Gundam is capable of instantly jumping away and flanking it's enemy's position (usually several meters from behind or side). Quantization itself leaves a particle shadow of 00 Raiser, fooling the enemy with the image of a false victorious blow. The maneuver often leaves the opponent confused and distracted long enough for 00 Raiser to do serious damage and/or defeat its enemy targets. Trans-Am Burst System Trans-Am Burst is a hidden sub-system within 00 Raiser. Trans-Am Burst super accelerates high grade GN particles, capable of encompassing an entire battlefield to influence minds, thoughts, and health of people throughout the particle field. Trivia *In the movie Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, Setsuna used the Raiser System in conjunction with Trans-Am to produce a similar effect to that of Trans-Am Burst in order to communicate with ELS Pics Gallery Raiser sword.png|00 Raiser's Raiser Sword with the twin GN Sword II 00 raiser 14.png|00 Raiser's Raiser Sword with the GN Sword III References External links Category:Anno Domini Technology